


Always in his pocket

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Always in his pocket

Sitting in the guest room of Rivendell Thranduil looked out of the window and slowly he became lost in the beauty of the waterfalls and setting sun, deciding to go for a walk before his dinner with Lord Elrond, Thranduil rose to his feet and left the room. 

Making his way down to the fountain Thranduil was lost in his thoughts and didn't really notice the other elves passing him by and staring at him, for the first time in a long while Thranduil felt happy, he could feel the heat from the sun, and he had no stress, he was truly at peace with himself, coming to the fountain Thranduil sat at the edge of it and looked into the water.

Watching the top waterfall cause ripples in the different layers of the fountain Thranduil placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small wooden statue of his family, running his thumb over it he smiled at it, remembering the day it was made. 

....

Standing in his best robes, with his wife in her best dress, and a small sleeping baby Thranduil was smiling from ear to ear, as the artist slowly cut away at the woodblock, after a while baby Legolas woke up and screamed the whole of Mirkwood down, ending that meeting with the artist.

Watching his wife walking away with the crying baby, Thranduil shook his head in amusement, walking over to the artists he rearranged another date to a month time where he could finish it, turning Thranduil left the room and followed the path to his chambers where he knew his wife would be with the baby, as he could still hear him crying. 

....

Hearing the clearing of a throat Thranduil turned to see a young elf "My lord, dinner is ready" he said as Thranduil nodded and rose to his feet again, following the young elf towards the dining hall Thranduil placed the statue back into his pocket, it was very special to him as it was the last thing he and his late wife did with Legolas before she was taken from him.


End file.
